


For Better for Worse

by Callisto



Series: In Sickness.. [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, M/M, Sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-07
Updated: 2011-04-07
Packaged: 2017-10-17 17:38:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>“I’mma do this, Jensen,” says Jared. Like he’s explaining dissection to a slow ninth grader, all big hands and patience. If Jensen weren’t so nervous and dry-mouthed right about now, he’d smack him. As it is he can barely swallow at the feel of Jared’s eyes so close, so focused on his mouth.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	For Better for Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Hugs and kisses to Ancasta for the beta. This follows on from 'In Sickness and in Health' and takes them beyond the lightbulb! moment..

“Whoa. Okay there?” asks Jensen, looking up when Jared glances off the doorframe on his way into the kitchen. Jensen is leaning back on the kitchen counter, flicking through the mail and already on his second cup of coffee on a lazy Sunday. If the bedhead, disorientation, and yawning are anything to go by, Jared is heading to the coffeepot for his first. And Jensen is not going to look gift Jareds in the mouth this morning. Not least because the man is dressed, upright, and not lurching for either the sofa or the bathroom. Jared has, in fact, been back at work for two days and puke-free for three. And while he still has a tendency to do this weird yawning and wobbling thing, he’s definitely better.

As if proving the very point, Jared waves an empty mug in Jensen’s general direction and almost overbalances, in true new-born giraffe style. Then he says something Jensen is going to take as ‘fine’ around yet another face-breaking yawn.

Jensen shakes his head and resists the urge to call him on it.

“Whatever, Bambi. Just no faceplanting in here.” His turn to wave a mug vaguely. “Sharp corners abound.”

Jared stops, turns slowly. “Wow. Abound, huh? On a Sunday morning and on about five hours of sleep, too.”

“Oh fuck you.” Jensen flips him off. “And abound this.”

Jared turns back to the coffeepot, smiling. “That’s more like it. Hey, what coffee is this?”

Jensen takes a sip. “Uh, the usual, I guess. Why?”

Jared shrugs, peers into the pot. “Huh. No, it’s just I got up early yesterday. Wanted to catch up, you know? Made myself a fucking bowl-sized cup and woke up drooling on the cushion. Didn’t work for shit.”

“Well, if you got it out the green tin, knucklehead, you were drinking decaf.”

Jared almost drops the cup he’s holding, the clumsy dipshit.

“Wait. What?”

Jared is doing the new-born giraffe thing again. Only this time he’s blinking like one, mouth ajar. Jensen manages not to roll his eyes. “What _what_? You were all sick and whiney, and the doc said no caffeine. So I got Jill to make up some of that Guatemalan stuff you like as a decaf blend. I guess I forgot to take it out of... No Jay, it’s okay... Dude, it’s just—

Too late. He’s been enveloped.

“Jensen. You bought me decaf. You bought me fucking _decaf_ , man.”

—coffee,” finishes Jensen, his face now smashed into Jared’s left shoulder. Which smells of yes, coffee. And apples for some reason.

“Dude...” he tries again. But Jared’s arms are back to bands of iron, and he has nowhere to go but in when they increase their pressure.

“Shut up. You are awesome.”

Safer to agree. And what the hell, it’s kinda nice to have Jared strong and healthy and smelling of apples again.

So Jensen gives. Something he’s been doing a lot since a certain hug on a certain bathroom floor.

“Any time, Jay. You know that.” Jensen smoothes his palms up and down Jared’s spine a little, the sentiment somehow easy to say and make sincere when he’s wrapped up like this.

In answer, he gets a little more air squeezed out of him.

And a kiss.

Another fucking _kiss_.

Pressed into the side of his head above his ear, just like last time on the bathroom floor.

“You’re good. To me. Yeah?” Jared’s voice is quiet, the question odd but Jared-like, and Jensen’s heart thumps in his ears. This feels charged, serious, and about a million miles from decaf coffee and cool cloths on foreheads.

“Hey, times of need, man,” is all Jensen can think of to say. Jared nods against the side of his head and Jensen swears he can feel him _smile_ they’re pressed so close.

Jared keeps doing this. Ever since Jensen did the equivalent of hold his hair back and mop his fevered brow, Jared keeps waylaying Jensen with these impromptu wraparounds. Not to mention hair ruffles, occasional kisses, and a whole host of pats and strokes. Jared has never been shy about showing his affection, but since he got sick and Jensen stepped up to the plate, it all feels different. For one thing it feels _more_. Like Jared can’t even walk past Jensen without reaching for him. And he smiles fondly at every damn thing Jensen does and says, no matter how mundane. Or so it seems to Jensen. It’s all starting to feel less and less handsy best friend, and more and more footsie boyfriend. It feels...fuck, it just feels _good_. These last few days Jensen is sleeping better, smiling wider, walking taller, and he’s not deep enough in denial to lie about why.

So when this particular wraparound lasts a beat too long, he makes the spontaneous, probably out-of-his-tiny-mind decision not to be the first to drop his hands and pull away. Not that he can this time, the voice in his head whispers, because the counter is at his back. Whatever. It’s about time he took a little control over whatever the hell this is, and stopped waiting around like some ridiculous prom date for Jared to pin a corsage on him. He is Jensen fucking Ackles, who can control his own heart rate around one Jared Padalecki, thank you very much. He keeps his hands where they are, fisting them a little in the brushed cotton of Jared’s shirt. He still holds his breath, though. He can’t help that. Because if anyone is stepping away from this one, it has to be Jared.

It is. But he doesn’t go far. Jared pulls back, but he doesn’t step out of the loose circle of Jensen’s hands, which have not slid away this time, merely down to a rest loosely on Jared’s hips.

“Hey.” Jared’s voice is low, his eyes bright, and his breathing a lot steadier than Jensen thinks it should be.

“Hey,” Jensen says back, trying for cool but missing by a mile if the squeak he hears is anything to go by.

And then it doesn’t matter, because Jared’s hands come up and do the gentlest wraparound of his face ever. Each thumb strokes out across his cheekbones and Jensen has to fight the urge to close his eyes and turn his mouth into one of those palms like the prom date he thinks he might be in his heart of hearts, because _fuck_...

“I’mma do this, Jensen,” says Jared. Like he’s explaining dissection to a slow ninth grader, all big hands and patience. If Jensen weren’t so nervous and dry-mouthed right about now, he’d smack him. As it is he can barely swallow at the feel of Jared’s eyes so close, so focused on his mouth.

When the kiss comes, ridiculous teenage girl that he is, Jensen closes his eyes. It’s little more than a closed-mouth press of lips on lips, but hell, those are _Jared’s_ lips. That’s _Jared’s_ heart beating gratifyingly fast now under his palm.

“Jensen?”

Jensen doesn’t even realize the kiss is over. He snaps his eyes open, because seriously, he is not getting caught like that.

He swallows, unwilling to look up and find Jared’s eyes. So he smoothes his palms around to the small of Jared’s back and pulls him in. He hears Jared groan, feels his dick, hard and full in Jared’s jeans. Feels his own fill in response.

And then he has to look up, because Jared is using those giant paws of his to tilt Jensen’s face. Jared’s eyes are wide, bright, his bangs are everywhere, and two spots of high color mark his cheeks.

“Are we...? Shit, I need to know, Jensen. Before we...because I can’t lose... I mean, if...”

Jensen wants to smile. Jared may be turned on and wide-awake now, but he’s gone adorably inarticulate because he’s _nervous_. And if anything can bring Jensen’s alpha male back to the surface, it’s a Jared that needs reassuring.

So he ducks out of the grip Jared has on his face and twists up to take Jared’s mouth in a hot surge of teeth and tongue, making sure to grind his hips into Jared’s while he’s there. Jared makes this startled noise in the back of his throat and stumbles. He pushes back a second later, meeting Jensen’s tongue with his own, and Jensen has a hard time remembering this was only going to be a quick and dirty taste of things to come. Eventually, he pulls back enough to say from a panting breath away. “We are fine, Jay. We are going to be mighty fine. Now get us horizontal already.”

“Jensen...you... God...”

And that’s all she wrote. As soon as Jared’s hands unzip him and reach in, Jensen knows they are never going to make it as far as either bedroom. He uses the force of the kiss and his hands on Jared’s hips to start propelling him backwards. “Sofa,” he growls, reaching out behind him on blind instinct to kick the kitchen door shut and keep the dogs at bay.

“Good call,” gasps Jared, trying to help Jensen shuck his jeans off without breaking contact with Jensen’s mouth, or letting go of the grip he has on Jensen’s dick. He can’t do it. Jensen stops them in the doorway of his living room, bats Jared away, and starts shedding whatever the hell he’s wearing that’s getting in the way. Jared does the same and, once done, they get caught in a moment Jensen never would have imagined when he woke up that morning. It should be ridiculous. And scary. Here he is, buck naked, erection straining, and the guy he’s been calling best friend for the last four years is looking back at him in the exact same state.

“Shoulda gotten stomach flu a long time ago,” says Jared, breathing slowing a little as he wraps a slow hand around the base of his own dick. He straightens from the puddle of jeans and shirt at his feet, slow smile creasing his face, and God but he looks amazing. Even pared down from his recent illness, his abs have stayed cut. Jensen knows how well and truly gone he is, when merely the sight of Jared’s dimples popping out makes his dick twitch.

“Yeah? Well, shoulda bought decaf a long time ago.”

Like that, it’s them again. One warm, sexy smile shared and Jensen knows. Just _knows_ in his bones that the universe is going to let him keep Jared like this, however else they might end up.

And ‘however else’ is getting urgent. His mouth is dry, for fuck’s sake. It’s been high school since he had another guy’s dick pointed anywhere near him, and yet one look at Jared’s hand lazily fisting himself and Jensen’s knees want to buckle.

Enough. He steps forward and wraps his right hand around Jared’s, moves their joined fingers up and down the shaft, over the head, and loves the rush when Jared’s head goes back on another groan. Jensen latches on at the base of his neck with his mouth, hand working in time with the way he’s sucking and licking. Loving the salt in his mouth and the slick in his hand as he slides his thumb back and forth, catching the head just so.

“Jensen...” Jared’s head comes back up. His hand lets go to find Jensen’s dick again, and Jensen stutters still for a second.

“Yeah?” His forehead is pressing into Jared’s left shoulderblade, his eyes open and on the prize below. The prize Jared is pulling Jensen’s dick towards. He groans when contact is made, and they slip together in a hot, messy slide of fingers and cock.

“How do you...how do you want this, Jensen?”

They’re not even horizontal, still upright, and doing little more than jacking each other off. And for the life of him, Jensen can’t think of anything better.

“Just your hands...for now. And your mouth, Jay. God, your mouth. On mine,” he makes clear, when Jared looks like he’s about to crash to his knees. “Fucking kiss me, will you?”

It doesn’t take long. The height difference means Jensen’s got to stretch up and Jared’s got to reach down, but they find an angle for mouth and cock, stroking and tongue fucking each other in a heady mix of fingers, slick, and spit.

“Fuck, Jared...” pants Jensen into his mouth. “I got a shitload I wanna...do to you... Just...” he bites on Jared’s bottom lip, worries it a little. “Come, already.”

Jared stiffens, pulls away as his back arches, and Jensen feels both their cockheads swell. He groans and Jared swears. Jared’s head goes back, the tendons in his neck pulsing like steel cables. Jensen leans in, licks a stripe up the nearest one. “Atta boy, atta boy...” he breathes into all that salt and sweat. “Come on me... Christ... _Jared_.”

Jensen ends up taking his own advice, coming a split second before Jared is pumping out and jackknifing forward, almost braining Jensen before his head falls to find Jensen’s shoulder and he kiss-bites the flesh there. Jensen has nowhere to go but onto Jared’s hand and stomach for one more pulse at the shiver vibrating through him.

It takes a while for Jensen to let go. He doesn’t even realize his hand is still moving on Jared’s cock until Jared hisses and eases his hips back. “Sorry,” whispers Jensen, his own forehead pressed into Jared’s chest. He presses an open kiss there, fights his own wince as Jared releases his softening cock. Fuck, they’re a mess.

“I know,” pants Jared. Jensen didn’t know he’d spoken aloud. He moves his hands to the small of Jared’s back again as his breathing slows, gratified to feel Jared do the same to him. He doesn’t think it’s going to be awkward when they pull back completely and look at each other, but he also wants to take his time before he has to.

“Jensen, I want—

“Jared, let’s—

Harley barks.

All at the same time.

And what do you know? Suddenly, looking in Jared’s eyes buck naked with come cooling on his stomach has never been so easy. Possibly the laughter helps.

Jared nuzzles him. Leans in and actually Eskimo-kisses his nose. Jensen is too sated and sex-blissed to call him on it. Not even when the Padalecki paws come up again to frame his face. He doesn’t close his eyes this time, wants to see all that warm hazel, bright and up close.

“I was gonna say...shut UP, Harley!”

Jensen chuckles, looks at the door, where a mournful whine has now followed another bark.

“Where was I?”

“You were sayin’...”

“Yeah, that I still haven’t had coffee yet.”

Jensen smiles. “You might want to think about a shower and some clothes first.”

“Was that...?”

“What I was gonna say? Pretty much. Though not so much with the clothes.”

It’s true, they have an entire Sunday, two beds at their disposal and nowhere to go until 5.30am tomorrow morning.

Jared smiles but it fades quickly and Jensen’s heart lurches a little.

“Jensen?”

Jared’s voice has dropped to a whisper, his thumbs now stroking double-time across Jensen’s cheekbones.

Jensen swallows, tries for nonchalant. “Yeah?”

A kiss. And a shit eating grin as Jared finally pulls back. “I meant it, by the way. I shoulda gotten stomach flu a long time ago.”

Jensen wants to slap and kiss him, the fucker, but he’s out of reach now. He shakes his head, waits until Jared gets to the door. “Jay?”

Jared turns, looking oddly young in the light. He’s biting his lip, still a little nervous, then. “Just so you know? I meant it, too. Shoulda bought decaf a long, long time ago.”

A smile, a slow nod between them, and Jensen knows that for now at least, they’ve eased each other’s worries about what the fuck they’re doing. And they’ve done it in true Jensen and Jared style, with a conversation about something else entirely.

Jared steps up and grabs his wrist while he’s contemplating the ruin of his boxers. “Forget them, Ackles. Shower. Now. And mine, with the leg room and the jets. I got plans.”

...and they’re back to that whole prom date thing, which Jensen should protest, he really fucking should – he’s being led out the room and up the stairs by Jared holding his hand, for God’s sake.

But somehow the image of a wet Padalecki keeps his mouth shut, his dick happy and his fingers squeezing back.

Man, he thinks, pinning a distinctly wobbly Jared to the wall for a quick grope once they clear the stairs, this is going to be so much _fun_.

***********


End file.
